Batman (Burtonverse)
Biographie Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Bruce mit seinen Eltern vorm Monarch TheaterBruce Wayne ist der Sohn einer reichen und angesehenen Familie. Seine Eltern sind der Arzt Thomas Wayne und die Philantropin Martha Wayne, die durch ihre vielen wohltätigen Aktionen in ganz Gotham geachtet und beliebt sind. Es war Sommer und Bruce war gerade zehn Jahre alt, als er mit seinen Eltern in das Monarch Theater ging. Nach der Show wurden sie von einem Mann verfolgt, der sie ausrauben wollte und dabei Bruce Waynes Eltern vor den Augen des Jungen kaltblütig erschoss. Der Name des Mannes war Jack Napier. Auf der Beerdigung seiner Eltern, konnten Bruce die Worte des Priesters nicht trösten. Überwältigt von Trauer ergriff er das Tagebuch seines toten Vaters und rannte hinaus in die stürmische Nacht. Draußen stürzte er durch ein Erdloch in eine große, uralte Höhle, welche sich unter dem Anwesen seiner Eltern befand. Im Dunkeln sah er eine Gestalt auf sich zufliegen. Es handelte sich um eine Fledermaus. Diese Ereignisse sollten Bruce für immer prägen und Jahre später, beschloß er als Batman gegen das Verbrechen zu kämpfen. Die Höhle unter seinem Anwesen Wayne Manor, baute er sich dafür in seine geheime Operationsbasis um. Batman thumb|Batman und der JokerDie Stadt Gotham City wird von kriminellen Banden und Verbrechern in Schrecken gehalten. In der Hoffnung, damit die lokale Wirtschaft wieder ein wenig anzukurbeln, sucht der Bürgermeister der Stadt, Joe Borg, Hilfe beim Staatsanwalt Harvey Dent, der die Stadt sicherer machen soll. Dent beginnt, gegen den Mafiaboss Carl Grissom vorzugehen, der einen großen Teil der Gothamer Unterwelt finanziert und bereits einen beachtlichen Teil der korrupten Polizeistreitkräfte für seine Zwecke benutzt. Währenddessen häufen sich die Berichte über eine Fledermaus in Menschengestalt, die Verbrechen bekämpft. Die Gerüchte scheinen wahr zu sein, Polizeichef Gordon lässt sogar eine Akte über die mysteriöse Gestalt anlegen. Auch ein Journalist namens Alexander Knox und eine Fotografin namens Vicki Vale fiebern danach, den geheimnisvollen Verbrechensbekämpfer zu finden. Auf einem Spendenball treffen sie durch Zufall auf den Multimillionär Bruce Wayne, ohne zu wissen, dass es sich bei ihm in Wahrheit um Batman handelt. Carl Grissom schöpft währenddessen Verdacht, dass seine rechte Hand, Jack Napier, seine Nachfolge anstrebt und vermutet, dass Napier bereits eine Affäre mit seiner Geliebten, dem Model Alicia Hunt, hat. Er lockt Napier in eine Chemiefabrik, wo er von der Polizei angegriffen wird. Bei einem der Polizisten handelt es sich um den korrupten Leutenant Eckhardt, der von Napier erschossen wird. Anschließend trifft Napier auf Batman und stürzt beim Kampf gegen ihn in ein Becken voller Chemikalien. Napier überlebt den Sturz zwar, jedoch haben die Chemikalien schreckliche Auswirkungen auf sein Äußeres. Seine Haut ist nun kreideweiß ausgebleicht und seine Haare haben einen giftgrünen Farbton angenommen. Der ohnehin schon labile Napier verliert nun endgültig den Verstand, als er sieht, wie er trotz einer Schönheitsoperationen entstellt bleibt. Die Narben verzerren seinen Mund zu einem furchteinflößenden Grinsen, daher nennt er sich fortan Joker. Als erstes rächt er sich an seinem ehemaligen Boss Carl Grissom und bringt diesen um. Um Grissoms Platz einzunehmen ermordet er außerdem mehrere andere Bandenbosse des Verbrechersyndikats, die ihm den Platz als Oberhaupt streitig machen wollen. Vicki Vale und Bruce Wayne beginnen eine Romanze, die jedoch nicht sehr gut klappt, da Bruce Wayne als Batman alle Hände voll zu tun hat. Der Joker lockt Vicki in eine Falle. Er lädt sie in Bruce Waynes Namen zu einem Abendessen im Restaurant des Gothamer Museums ein, wo er alle Gäste und Angestellten mit Giftgas tötet und kostbare Gemälde mit Farben und Säure "verschönert". Er entstellt seine Ex-Geliebte Alicia mit Säure im Gesicht, was er in seinem Wahn für Kunst hält und will von Vicki, dass sie als Fotografin all seine "Kunstwerke" für ihn dokumentiert. Anschließend versucht er auch bei Vicky einen Säureangriff, jedoch greift Batman in letzter Sekunde ein und rettet Vicki vor dem Joker und seinen Schergen. Der Joker plant, Kosmetikprodukte mit giftigen Chemikalien zu kontaminieren, um die Bevölkerung in Gotham City zu dezimieren. Tatsächlich gibt es erste Todesopfer und die Einwohner geraten in Panik. Batman verrät Vicki Vale jedoch die Komponenten der tödlichen Mischung, was diese in der Presse veröffentlichen und somit Jokers Plan vereiteln kann. Bruce Wayne will seine Beziehung zu Vicki wieder aufbauen und ihr als Beweis seine nächtliche Identität preisgeben. Er besucht sie in ihrer Wohnung und will mit ihr reden, findet jedoch nicht die passenden Worte, ihr sein Doppelleben zu erklären. Kurz bevor er auf den Punkt kommen kann, werden die Beiden von dem Joker und seinen Schergen gestört, die in Vickis Wohnung eindringen. Durch einen Kommentar des irren Gangsters, erkennt Bruce im Joker den ursprünglichen Mörder seiner Eltern. Der Joker will sich nach den letzten Geschehnissen an Batman rächen und plant eine letzte große Aktion, um Gotham City auszuradieren. Mit einer Giftgas versprühenden Parade zieht er durch die Stadt, um Batman anzulocken. Mit seinem Flugezeug, dem "Batwing", gelingt es Batman, den Joker erneut an der Ermordung der Zivilbevölkerung zu hindern. Er schnappt sich die giftigen Ballons und schickt sie hoch in den Nachthimmel. Danach stellt er sich mit seinem Batwing dem Joker zum Kampf, da nach der Offenbarung des Jokers, die Angelegenheit nun auch für ihn persönlich geworden ist. Jedoch wird er vom Joker mit einer riesigen Pistole abgeschossen und stürzt ab, direkt vor die Tore der Gothamer Kathedrale. Der Joker nimmt Vicki als Geisel und verschleppt sie in den Glockenturm der Kathedrale. Batman, der den Absturz überlebt hat, folgt den Beiden hinauf in den Turm und liefert sich dort einen heftigen Kampf mit Jokers Schergen, die er jedoch alle geschickt ausschalten kann. Anschließend stellt er den Joker persönlich und eröffnet ihm, dass er seine Eltern damals ermordet habe. Mit einem gezielten Schlag schickt Batman den Joker über die Brüstung des Turms. Doch der Joker konnte sich noch auf einen schmalen Sims retten und zieht nun Batman und Vicki seinerseits über die Brüstung, wo die Beiden sich verzweifelt am Sims festklammern. Siegessicher versucht der Joker mit einem Helikopter zu fliehen. Doch Batman schafft es, den Fuß des Jokers mit einem Enterhaken an eine steinerne Statue zu fesseln und ihn so an der Flucht zu hindern. Die Statue löst sich und durch das schwere Gewicht verliert der Joker seinen Halt und stürzt den Glockenturm hinunter in den Tod. Nach diesen Ereignissen überlässt Batman der Polizei ein Signal zum Hilferuf, wenn die Stadt wieder von Verbrechen heimgesucht werden sollte. Vicki, die mittlerweile weiß, dass Bruce Wayne und Batman ein und dieselbe Person sind, will es noch einmal mit ihm versuchen und lässt sich von seinem Butler Alfred zu einer Verabredung abholen. Auf dessen Bemerkung, dass Bruce sich etwas verspäten könnte, antwortet sie schmunzelnd, dass sie das nicht überrasche. Währenddessen sieht man auf den Dächern der Stadt Batman im Lichte seines Signals stehen. Batmans Rückkehr Einige Zeit nach diesen Ereignissen, steht die Weihnachtszeit in Gotham City an. Die Beziehung zwischen Vicki Vale und Bruce Wayne ist mittlerweile an Waynes nächtlichem Leben als Batman endgültig gescheitert und somit ist er nun wieder alleine. Währenddessen versucht thumb|leftMax Shreck, ein korrupter Millionär, in Gotham City heimlich einen riesigen Kondensator zu errichten, um der Stadt ihre Energie zu entreissen. Als sein Plan Gefahr läuft, von Bruce Wayne und Gothams Bürgermeister vereitelt zu werden, verbündet er sich mit dem bizarren Pinguin. Der Pinguin wurde als Baby auf Grund seiner genetischen Fehler, die seinen Körper entstellten und ihn aussahen lassen wie einen Pinguin, von seinen wohlhabenden Eltern mitsamt Kinderwagen in den Fluss geworfen. Er überlebte und hielt sich die nächsten 33 Jahre in der Gothamer Kanalisation auf, wo er eine Verbrecherorganisation aufbaute. Shreck unterstützt den Pinguin bei seinem Wiedereinstieg in die Gothamer Gesellschaft und gemeinsam versuchen sie, den Pinguin zum Bürgermeister zu machen, damit Shreck seine verbrecherischen Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen kann. Pinguins Schergen stiften derweil Chaos und Schrecken in der Stadt, um dem amtierenden Bürgermeister das Vertrauen der Bevölkerung zu nehmen. Dadurch hat Batman alle Hände voll zu tun. Selina Kyle, Max Shrecks schüchterne und tollpatschige Assistentin, erfährt zufälligerweise von seinen Plänen, der Stadt die Energie zu rauben, woraufhin er sie aus dem Fenster stößt und sie einige Stockwerke tief fällt. Sie überlebt den Sturz und geht sie nach Hause, wo sie sich ein katzenartiges Kostüm näht. Sie nennt sich nun Catwoman und plant Rache an ihrem verhassten Boss zu nehmen. Als Catwoman bei einer ersten Konfrontation mit Batman von ihm mit Säure attackiert und von einem Dach geworfen wird, verbündet sie sich mit dem Pinuin, da auch er Batmans Tod wünscht. Zeitgleich beginnen Bruce Wayne und Selina Kyle eine Liebesbeziehung miteinander, ohne zu ahnen, bei wem es sich um dem jeweils Anderen in Wahrheit handelt. Catwoman und der Pinguin planen derweil ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und guten Batmans Ruf in der Stadt zu ruinieren. Deswegen entführen sie Gothams Eisprinzessin und lassen es so aussehen, als sei Batman der Entführer. Bei der Rettungsaktion, stößt der Pinguin die Eisprinzessin vom Dach und lässt es wiederholt so aussehen, als sei Batman der Täter. Währenddessen manipulieren Pinguins Leute Batmans Batmobil so, dass der Pinguin Batman ferngesteuert eine Amokfahrt durch die Stadt durchführen lassen kann. Batman schafft es in letzter Sekunde sein Mobil wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und einige abwertende Kommentare des Pinguins über Gotham City und seine Einwohner aufzunehmen. Der Pinguin versucht währenddessen Catwoman zu töten, als diese einen Annäherungsversuch von ihm zurückweist und beendet damit die Zusammenarbeit. Als Bruce Wayne verhindert Batman, dass der Pinguin Bürgermeister wird, indem er die zuvor aufgenommenen Tonaufnahmen vor der versammelten Menschenmenge abspielt. Daraufhin wird der Pinguin von den Gothamer Einwohnern zurück in die Kanalisation gejagt. Kurze Zeit später treffen sich Bruce Wayne und Selina Kyle auf einem Kostümball Max Schrecks wieder und tanzen zusammen. Dabei erkennen sie nun die wahre Identität des jeweils Anderen. Jedoch wird die Feier vom Pinguin unterbrochen, der sich nach den Geschehnissen an den Einwohnern Gothams sowie an Schreck rächen möchte. Er plant alle erstgeborenen Söhne der Stadt in die Kanalisation zu entführen und dort zu ertränken. Schreck nimmt er selbst als Geisel mit in sein unterirdisches Versteck. Batman kann die Entführung der Kinder währenddessen erfolgreich verhindern. Der Pinguin greift daraufhin außer sich vor Wut auf eine riesige Armee von mit Raketen bewaffneten Pinguinen zurück, um die Stadt zu zerstören. Allerdings gelingt es Batman, auch diesen Plan zu vereiteln und die Pinguine unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen, woraufhin sie sich nun gegen das Versteck des Pinguins wenden, welches durch den Raketenangriff stark beschädigt wird. Im Versteck des Pinguins schnappt sich Catwoman währenddessen Max Schreck, um ihre Rache zu vollenden. Batman kommt noch rechtzeitig und versucht sie von diesem moralisch falschen Vorhaben abzubringen. Er nimmt seine Maske ab und offenbart sich ihr als Bruce Wayne, woraufhin auch Selina nun ihre Maske fallen lässt. Jedoch bleibt Selina stur und tötet Schreck in einer scheinbaren Selbstmordaktion mit einem Elektroschocker. Damit löst sie eine Kettenreaktion in der Stromanlage des Verstecks aus, woraufhin die Anlage teilweise zerstört wird. Bruce sucht in den Trümmern fieberhaft nach Selina, kann jedoch nur den verkohlten Leichnam Schrecks finden. Zur gleichen Zeit taucht auch der schwer angeschlagene Pinguin noch einmal auf und startet einen letzten hoffnungslosen Versuch, Batman vor Ort zu töten, erliegt letztlich jedoch seinen Verletzungen und stirbt. Auf der Rückfahrt nach Hause, sieht Bruce in einer Gasse den Schatten Catwomans vorbeihuschen. Als er jedoch aussteigt und nachsieht, findet er nur eine kleine schwarze Katze, die er mitnimmt. Batman Forever Unbestimmte Zeit später werden die Polizei von Gotham City von dem schizophrenen Gangster thumb|right und ehemaligen Staatsanwalt Harvey Dent, nun bekannt als Two-Face, in Atem gehalten, der in der Stadt zahlreiche Überfälle begeht. Unterstützt werden sie in ihrem Kampf von der Psychologin Dr. Chase Meridian, die von Batman geradezu fasziniert ist. Nachdem Batman mal wieder einen von Two-Faces Überfällen vereitelt hat, will sich dieser an ihm rächen. Er stürmt eine Wohltätigkeitszirkusvorstellung und droht alle Anwesenden mit einer Bombe zu töten. Die Bombe kann im letzten Moment von der Akrobatentruppe der Flying Graysons aus dem Zirkus geschafft werden, aber dabei kommt die gesamte Familie bis auf den jüngsten Sohn Dick ums Leben. Bruce Wayne fühlt sich schuldig am Tod der Familie und nimmt ihn bei sich auf. Gleichzeitig erschafft sich Wayne aber auch einen weiteren Feind: In seiner Firma Wayne Enterprises arbeitet der verschrobene Edward Nygma an einer Box, die die Gehirnströme von Menschen verstärken kann. Wayne stoppt Edwards Forschungen und dieser wird entlassen. Der hasserfüllte Nygma benutzt seinen Chef als Versuchskaninchen für seine Box und stellt dabei fest, dass er mit seiner Erfindung auch die Gehirnströme von Menschen aufnehmen kann. Danach ermordet er seinen Chef und vertuscht geschickt seine Tat, indem er dessen Selbstmord vortäuscht und einen Abschiedsbrief fälscht. Er entschließt sich, eine zweite Identität anzunehmen und wird so zum genialen Superschurken Riddler. Kurz darauf verbündet sich Nygma mit Two-Face um das größte Rätsel zu lösen: „Wer ist Batman?“. Dank des genialen Intellekts Riddlers und der Muskelkraft von Two-Face und seinen Gehilfen, rauben sie hunderte von Banken, Schmuckhändlern und Läden aus. Mit dem erbeuteten Geld kann Nygma ein eigenes Unternehmen gründen und seine Nygma-Box in Massen produzieren. Tatsächlich wird die Box zum gewaltigen Erfolg und Riddler kontrolliert schon bald Gotham City. Auch auf dem Aktienmarkt lässt Nygma Tech Wayne Enterprises weit hinter sich zurück und Nygma badet schon bald in Geld. Währenddessen hat Dick herausgefunden, dass Bruce Wayne Batman ist und will als sein Partner Robin Rache an Two-Face nehmen. Zunächst lehnt Batman ab, da er aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, was aus Dick werden würde, wenn er den Mörder seiner Familie töten würde. Auf einer Wohltätigkeitsfeier von Edward Nygma wird Bruce in eine Falle gelockt und verrät in Hypnose einer von Nygmas Maschinen seine wahre Identität als Batman. Kurz darauf erscheint Two-Face mit seiner Bande auf der Feier, um die Anwesenden auszurauben. Bruce greift als Batman in das Geschehen ein und kommt bei dem Kampf mit Two-Face beinahe ums Leben. Gegen seinen Willen wird er in letzter Sekunde von Dick gerettet. Bruce, der es zuvor schaffte, sich seiner Psychologin Chase Meridian anzunähern, ist derweil nicht mehr sicher, wen Chase nun in Wahrheit liebt: Bruce Wayne oder Batman. Natürlich weiß sie nicht, dass es sich dabei um ein und dieselbe Person handelt. Deswegen sucht er sie eines Nachts als Batman auf ihrem Balkon auf, wo Chase, ihm zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit gesteht, dass sie Bruce Wayne Batman vorzieht. Die Beiden treffen sich an Halloween in Wayne Manor, um miteinander zu sprechen. Dort gesteht Bruce der überraschten Chase letztendlich, wer er in Wirklichkeit ist. Doch kurz darauf stürmen der Riddler und Two-Face mit seinen Männern das Anwesen, da sie durch Nygmas Trick von der Feier nun Batmans wahre Identität herausgefunden haben. Sie entführen Chase und dringen in die Bathöhle ein, die sie verwüsten und Batmobil zerstören. Kurz darauf produzieren sie anstatt eines großen Fledermausszeichens ein Fragezeichen am Himmel, welches Batman provozieren soll. Unter diesen Umständen nimmt Batman letztlich Robins Angebot an und akzeptiert ihn als Partner. Gemeinsam machen sich Batman und Robin daran Chase zu retten. Mithilfe des Batwings und des Batboots macht sich das neu gegründete Duo zu Nygmas Geheimbasis, einer künstlich erbauten Insel im Meer, auf. Dort trifft Robin auf seinen Nemesis Two-Face und kann ihn im Kampf besiegen. Jedoch nimmt er sich Bruces Warnungen zu Herzen und entschließt sich Two-Face zu verschonen. Dabei wird er jedoch selber gefangen genommen. Der Riddler will nun, dass sich Batman zwischen der Rettung Robins und Chases entscheidet um herauszufinden, ob dieser Batman oder Bruce Wayne ist. Batman sprengt die Maschine, wobei das Gehirn des Riddlers von zu viel Wissen überlastet und letztendlich zu Brei wird. Er kann sowohl Robin als auch Chase retten. Auch Two-Face wird von Batman mit einem Münztrick hereingelegt und stürzt am Ende in den Tod, wodurch Robin doch noch seine zuvor ersehnte Rache bekommt. Nygma, nun vollkommen durchgeknallt, wird zum Schluss in die Nervenheilanstalt Arkham Asylum eingewiesen, wo er auf Chases Nachfrage behauptet, selber Batman zu sein. Batman & Robin thumb|leftBatman und Robin können einen Raubüberfall von Mr. Freezes vereiteln, dieser flüchtet. In Südamerika arbeitet derweil Pamela Isley mit Dr. Jason Woodrue an vielen Giften. Sie bekommt mit, wie Woodrue eines der Gifte benutzt, um einen schwächlichen Sträfling in einen mächtigen und monströsen Kerl zu verwandeln. Woodrue nennt ihn Bane. Woodrue und Isley diskutieren über den gefährlichen Einsatz des Giftes, was damit endet, dass Woodrue einen Tisch mit vielen Giften auf Pamela schubst. Die Gifte fallen auf sie und Isley sinkt zu Boden. Sie verwandelt sich in die schöne und verführerische Poison Ivy bevor sie Woodrue mit einem giftigen Kuss tötet. Sie findet heraus, dass Woodrue von Wayne Enterprises finanziert wurde; so nimmt sie Bane mit nach Gotham City. Währenddessen überrascht Alfreds Nichte Barbara Wilson ihn mit einem Besuch. Sie wird von Bruce Wayne eingeladen in Wayne Manor zu bleiben bis sie zurück zur Schule muss. Wayne Enterprises präsentiert ein neues Teleskop auf einer Pressekonferenz, welche von Isley unterbrochen wird. Sie schlägt ein Projekt vor, das der Umwelt helfen könnte, doch Bruce lehnt ihr Angebot ab, da es Millionen Menschen umbringen würde. In dieser Nacht wird eine Wohltätigkeitsfeier von Wayne Enterprises gehalten; mit besonderen Gästen. Batman und Robin. Ivy entscheidet sich mit dem Gebrauch ihrer Fähigkeiten die beiden Helden zu verführen. Doch Freeze stürzt in die Party und stiehlt einen Diamanten dieser Feier. Jedoch wird er nun gefangen genommen und kommt in eine Gefängnisanstalt; das Arkham Asylum. Er kann mit der Hilfe von Ivy und Bane entkommen. Batman und Robin fangen in letzter Zeit öfters an zu streiten, wegen der Präsenz von Ivy und ihrer verführerischen Fähigkeiten mit Robin. Ivy ist schließlich in der Lage Robin noch einmal zu kontaktieren, aber sie schafft es nicht ihn noch einmal zu verführen. Robin wird gefangen, jedoch von Batman gerettet. Da erscheint Batgirl und sperrt Ivy in ihren eigenen Pflanzen ein. Batgirl erzählt, dass sie Barbara ist und den Standort der Bathöhle kennt. Batman, Robin und Batgirl entscheiden sich Freeze zusammen zu verfolgen. Sie schaffen es zum Labor, wo Freeze und Bane sind. Gotham ist schon komplett eingefroren. Robin und Batgirl übernehmen Bane und können ihn schlagen, in dem sie die giftigen Schläuche aus seinen Körper entfernen, die ihn so stark machten. Gleichzeitig kämpft Batman gegen Freeze. Batman schlägt ihn in einem spannenden Kampf. Doch Freeze versucht noch Batman zu vernichten, in dem er die Plattform mit dem Teleskop darauf zerstört. Allerdings hat das nur zur Folge, dass Bane unter diesen Trümmern versinkt. Batgirl und Robin tauen Gotham wieder auf und Batman zeigt Freeze eine Aufnahme von Ivy, während ihres Kampfes mit Batgirl. Freeze wird klar, dass Ivy ihn, bezüglich des Todes seiner Frau, betrogen hat. Ivy beschuldigte Batman für Noras Tod (Freezes eingefrorene Frau) und sie erklärt Batgirl, dass es ihre Idee war. Freeze ist aufgebracht von dem Betrug und Batman sagt ihm, dass seine Frau überlebt hat. Sie ist im kryogenischen Tiefschlaf und wurde nach Arkham gebracht, damit Freeze seine Forschungen beenden kann. Außerdem fragt Batman nach einem Heilmittel, das Freeze für die erste Stufe des MacGregor-Syndroms kreiert hat, die Krankheit, worunter seine Frau leidet, für seine sterbenden Freund und Butler Alfred. Freeze macht sein Missverständnis wieder gut, in dem er Batman die Medizin, die er entdeckt hat, gibt. Wissenswertes Obwohl ingesamt drei verschiedene Schauspieler (Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer und George Clooney) die Rolle des Batman gespielt haben, gelten alle als der gleiche Bruce Wayne/Batman. Kategorie:Batman Kategorie:Batman (1989) Charaktere Kategorie:Batmans Rückkehr Charaktere Kategorie:Batman Forever Charaktere Kategorie:Batman & Robin Charaktere Kategorie:Batman Zusammenfassung Kategorie:Bruce Wayne Zusammenfassung Kategorie:Burtonverse Charaktere